Conventionally, an indicating device such as a meter device may include a pointer movable to point a dial gauge to indicate information such as a speed of a vehicle. A pointer may be set to a stepping motor and may be calibrated relative to a dial gauge in a manufacturing process of a meter device in a factory. During operation of the meter device, the pointer may be misaligned relative to the dial gauge.